Lunar Phases
by Kyra Monroe
Summary: What if there had been another bot that had gone with OP, Sentinel, and Elita? What if they hadn't gone to Archa 7, but to another planet? And what if Elita hadn't been the one to change into a Techno-Organic? NO ROMANCE. at all. Don't like, don't read. Flames that tell me how to fix the problems welcome, not the ones say "it sucks!"
1. Chapter 1

**I am sorry if this sucks, but I am writing this a 12:30 A.M., while feeling like crap…. So, ya….. what I do for you guys.**

**I give a special thank you to ****eltigre221**** for letting me use her idea (it's not exactly the same, it kind of evolved in my head to this.)**

**#####################################################################################**

Orange and gold clouds scattered across the sky, the occasional white bolt of lightning lancing through the clouds. Cliffs surrounded them, caves scattered across the rock faces and the smell of sulfur was thick in the air.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a yellow, black, and green **(A/N I can't tell if it's blue or green, so I went with green)** femme asked her partner, a red, black, and blue mech.

"Yeah, what is it?" he responded, looking at the sky, and at the thickening clouds overhead that were creating a light show.

"I have no idea."

"Optimus! Elita-1! Get your fan belts in gear!" another bot yelled, transforming out of his alt-mode.

"Sentinel, have you ever stopped to consider there's a reason organic planets are off limits to Autobots?" Optimus asked, ever the voice of reason.

"Hehe, not getting cold landing pads now are you, Optimus old buddy," laughed Sentinel, putting an arm around his partners.

"Aren't you just the least bit curious to see a real decepticon ship? Think of the history!" said Elita, staring at Optimus.

"Forget history! Think of the energon! Those bots hoarded the stuff! When we find that ship we are set for the rest of our lives," Sentinel ranted.

"Which we can all end up spending in the cyber-stockade if we are caught," said another femme, her armor white, gray and black, coming up behind them, "I agree with Optimus, this isn't a good idea."

"All right, fine, we get it, if you're too scared," Sentinel said, walking away with his arm around Elita, and the white femme bristled, her visor flashing from blue to almost white (as it often did when she go annoyed or angry).

"Argh, someone bodies gotta keep you two walking malfunctions from getting in over your heads," said Optimus, before turning to the femme, "come on Luna."

"We never get in over our heads!" said Sentinel, and Luna snorted.

"'Never get over our heads' my aft," she muttered, and then continued in a louder voice, "You are a trouble magnet Sentinel, and you don't listen to orders, which makes it worse."

She heard Optimus muffle a snort, and she turned and flashed a smile at him.

"Um, guys? I don't think that those clouds mean anything good," said Elita as raindrops began to fall.

Luna bit back a small shriek of pain as a drop landed on her shoulder, and began to eat through her armor, "its acid rain! Take cover!"

The four of them ran for the nearest cave mouth as lightning struck the ground behind them. Luna threw a panicked look behind them, wincing at the thunder and said, "The lightning is attracted to metal!"

They ran into a cave mouth just as a lightning bolt struck the cave mouth, making it collapse in on its self. Luna coughed from the dust clogging the air, shielding her face with her arms. She stood up as soon as it had settled and glared at Sentinel.

"What!" he snapped irritably, glaring right back at her.

"'What'!? That's all you have to say!? We are now stuck on an off-limits planet, in a FRAGGING CAVE!" she screamed at him, getting in his face, "oh wait, that's right, you 'never get in over your head', well now we are, IF we even get out of this alive, we'll be kicked out of the academy! All because YOU wanted to go after Primus forsaken ENERGON!"

Suddenly, there was a sound of scraping claws against stone.

"Did you hear that?" asked Elita, standing up.

"Sounds like it came from down that tunnel," replied Optimus, activating his lights and beginning to walk down the tunnel, Luna and the others following, the former muttering something along the lines of 'yes, when you hear a creepy sound, go _towards_ it.'

"I've got a good feeling about this. Any cycle now we'll be overflowing with rich AllSpark infused energony goodness!" said Sentinel, smiling like an idiot.

"Did you really just say 'energony goodness'?" said Elita, a little disbelievingly.

"Sh, I think I hear something," said Luna, shushing them and looking around.

"Over here!" said Elita, spinning around to the other direction, only for nothing to be there.

"Where's it coming from?" asked Sentinel, sounding apprehensive.

"That way!" Luna shouted, looking in a direction only for nothing to be there, again.

"Look out!" said Sentinel, staring at a looming black shape towering behind Optimus. He spun around, the light lighting up the creature for the first time. It had black and red **(think of evil Cynder from **_**Spyro the Dragon**_**)** scales covering its body with six horns on its head and two massive wings. It was standing on four legs, its stature very predator like. Its tail whipped out, knocking Luna down and into the wall of the tunnel.

Optimus pulled out his axe and tried to slice at the creature, but it just batted him away with one of its clawed hands. It opened its mouth, revealing the fangs within, and roared. The sound shook the tunnel, causing loose rocks to fall. The creature flared its wings and opened its mouth again, but this time, it began to breathe what looked like _liquid shadow_. It hit Elita and knocked her to the ground. Sentinel ran forwards, activating his arm shield along the way, and helped Elita up.

"Look out!" she shouted, looking behind him. He turned just as another creature grabbed him around the middle, and squeezed. He cried out him pain as sparks jumped from the wounded area. It threw him to the ground and advanced on Elita. She warily backed away, and held up her hand, the forearm lighting up with a green glow.

A chakram stabbed its foot and into the ground, stopping the organic from going any farther, and Luna yelled out to her.

"Forget it Elita, your power won't work on an organic!"

She froze for a second, before running over to the fallen Sentinel, her arm glowed again as she touched him, and then she picked up his shield. The organic attacked again, but his time Elita was ready. She blocked the shadow with the shield, a glowing blue rectangle emerging from it.

She smirked and looked at a stalactite above the organic, "who said anything about _my_ power!" she threw the shield like a Frisbee at the stalactite, the stone cracked and fell directly onto the organic, killing it.

"I think we've just been officially outclassed, Sentinel," said Luna, brushing herself off from her tussle with the organic. She retracted the blades on her chakram and subspaced it.

"I'm beginning to see why organic planets are off limits," said Elita, giving Sentinel back his shield.

"No amount of history or energon is worth this, let's go," said Optimus, gesturing back the way they had come, "we can blast the rocks away, the storm should be over by now."

"Come on guys," Sentinel whined, "We've come this far. Give me one good reason why we should leave."

Luna growled, and was about to retort, but was cut off by the scraping of claws. They spun around, and came face to face with more of the organics.

"How about three."

Sentinel activated his shield, the glowing blue wall stopping the creatures from getting any further.

"Go! I'll cover your retreat!" he yelled, before turning back to the creatures.

Optimus and Luna both transformed and drove down one side of a split tunnel, and Elita ran down the opposite one.

After a while of driving, Luna and Optimus both transformed, looking around the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Elita? Sentinel?" Optimus called out, but was met with only silence.

Luna gasped, "A decepticon warship." It had crash-landed, and was now covered in deep scratch marks and had smudges of black across its purple surface, soon she and Optimus where both walking down the halls, calling for their comrades.

Luna walked ahead, and gasped, "Energon cubes! Huh, wadaya know, Sentinel was right!"

Optimus walked past her, but spun around when he heard her shriek.

"What happened? Are you ok?" he asked.

She was staring down at her pede, which was in some sort of brown muck, "_Please_ tell me that that's not what I think it is."

Optimus snorted and Luna glared at him.

"It's not funny!" she snapped, before looking at her foot again and whining, "It's gonna take _forever_ to get off."

Suddenly, there was a sound from above them, and they both looked up, only to see hundreds of eyes looking back.

"We're scrapped," said Luna, pulling out her dual chakrams and jumping forward to slice at on of the creatures. Suddenly, Elita dropped down in front of them.

"Thought I might find you here," she said, "I followed the sound of a fight."

"We need to fight our way out," said Optimus as he blocked a blow by one of the creatures, "Elita, use your power!"

She looked at him like he was stupid, as did Luna, "it's useless on organics, remember!"

"Not on them, on me!" he said, glancing back at the encroaching armada.

"Let's do this fast," she said, placing a glowing hand on his chest, "my download won't last long."

"Um, excuse me?" said Luna, waving her hands above her head, "I don't have a grappler!"

Optimus fired the grappler and grabbed her around the waist, eliciting an indignant squeak from her, and dragged her up with him, landing on a pile of energon cubes. As soon as she gained her footing, she transformed her servo into a cannon and blasted a pile of energon cubes, causing it to detonate and kill the surrounding organics.

"We need to blow up the energon! That will take care of most of the organics!" she yelled over the noise.

Optimus nodded and picked up a stray cube, throwing it at a stalactite on the ceiling, simultaneously firing his grappler with Elita and again grabbing Luna around the waist. Halfway up, one of the creatures flew out of the smoke. Its teeth closed around Luna's ankle, and pulled down. She screamed in pain as she was yanked out of Optimus's arms and into the smoke below. Optimus and Elita landed on the top of the craft, and Optimus ran to the edge of the hole they had just come out of, and Luna had just fallen into.

"LUNA!" Optimus yelled down into the smoke. Sentinel came up behind him and pulled him away from the hole.

"Optimus, get out, now!" said Elita, helping Sentinel hold him back.

"I need to go after her!" Optimus said, struggling.

"No, no time! The ships going to blow!" sentinel said, and he began to drag him down the tunnel.

There was a large explosion, it burst through the tunnel and out of the cave mouth just after the three 'bots jumped out of it.

Optimus turned and looked in the direction of the explosion, "we need to go back for Luna!"

Sentinel messed with something on the side of his helm, bringing up a map in front of his optics, "I'm not picking up her energy signature," he said, and then he turned to Optimus, "Sh-she's offline."

Optimus just stood staring at the smoke from the explosion rising into the air.

#####################

Back inside of the ship, Luna's optics onlined. She slowly sat up and took stock of her injuries. A Gash down her right side, multiple burn marks, and a broken leg. Perfect. She suddenly heard the sound of metallic feet skittering across a surface. She immediately tried to stand up and get into a fighting position, but collapsed due to her broken leg. A small silver mech suddenly rolled into view **(1)**, and Luna relaxed. The 'bot rolled over to her and placed his hands on her side, and began to heal.

She relaxed, but suddenly realized something was wrong. A sharp pain lanced down her back and she hunched over, screaming in pain as the metal on her back shifted and ripped. Her hands and feet began to contort and change shape. She scrambled away from the mech, and collapsed onto the floor on her stomach. She screamed again as her lower back was ripped open too as well as the sides of her helm. The small mech rolled forward again, but he was cut in half by something black, silver, and red. She looked as her servos, before another agonized scream tore itself from her throat. Where her hands were supposed to be there were four silver claws. She felt something drag on the ground behind her, and looked back. She had a _tail_ with a bladed tip. She screamed again, and clutched the sides of her helm, it felt as if her processor was going to overload.

She stumbled into an upright position, vaguely wondering about how her leg was now healed before stumbling off into a hallway. She stared at the signs of destruction along the way, wondering what had happened, and why a femme's and two mech's face kept flashing to mind. She soon reached a room with a giant hole in the ceiling, leading into the open air. She breathed deeply, and for some reason found that action strange. She stared up at the clouds above her with longing as the wings on her back twitched. She felt her armor shift and twist, her neck elongating as well as her face.

She fell onto all fours as she transformed, legs becoming skinnier and stronger. When the transformation was complete, she opened her fanged mouth and roared before taking off, beating her wings and savoring her gift of flight. She could never remember flying before, not that she remembered much. She couldn't even remember her name! As she flew through the atmosphere of the small planet, she grinned.

_I am now Shadowstalker_.

#####################################################################################

**(1)- Ok, so you are probably wondering 'who/what the hell is this mech/thing?' Well, my friend; TG~Darkside, told me about this episode from ****Dr. Who**** where there were these nanobots. In the episode, nanobots get loose on Earth and start healing everyone they encounter. Since they're alien and don't recognize humans, they take the first human they find as the default blueprint. It's a dead young boy with a gas mask on. They start mutating everyone they can find into zombie gas mask creatures; because they think everyone who doesn't look like that is sick. Because the dragons are the dominant life on the planet, the nanobots think that everything alive should look like that, so when one tries to heal Luna, she begins to mutate, but she gets away half-way through. (That is also why all of the dragons look the same, they were all 'healed' by the nanobots)**

**So, what did you think? Terrible, good, amazing? Should I continue or not?**

**I'm also working on the picture for the techno-organic Luna; it should be up on my deviant art account soon.**

**EDIT: ummm…. Ya, I decided that I messed up so I came back and am redoing the first chapters, and I changed Luna's design , so that's up on deviant art. And another thing, **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I had some trouble with this chapter, so sorry if it isn't really good. I blame it on the fact that I'm sick and feel like crap, so ya. Everything's good.**

**I have a question! When this is over should I do a sequel where Megatron, NightStalker, and other decepticons get sucked into a portal and end up in the movie verse of transformers? Simple yes or no here people, I don't need a paragraph on if it's a bad idea.**

**And if any of you are wondering, when she was transformed, her memories where a little messed up, so she's really confused right now.**

**Random:**** I was watching the episode of TF: A where Starscream makes clones and one of them is a female. When he asks, she says not to ask. I looked her up on the TF Wiki and one of the suggestions of what aspect she has of him is '****Starscream's limitless and high-powered ability to be a raging bitch'. I laughed, 'cause you gotta admit, its true!**

**More random:**** Monday morning, a thick yellowish-greenish fog descended on the Chinese metropolis of Wuhan. It is very bad for your health if breathed in, and many are saying that straw burning is the cause, Pft, as if. This city holds many factories that let off LOTS of CO2, along with a lot of cars. People can be so stupid sometimes. Twenty years from now, all of the people who said that global warming was fake will be like 'oops, the planet was turned into a barren waste land because we didn't believe the scientists who had solid evidence.'**

**Idiots.**

NightStalker was in her beast form, currently on a small planet made out of gray rock and dust. Craters littered its surface, one of which she was currently residing in until she could continue her journey. The small planet was orbiting a larger one that was colored multiple shades of blue and green, mesmerizing her. **(A/N if you can't guess which planet she's on right now, you need to retake 1****st**** grade science)** Suddenly a large shadow loomed over her, blocking out the light that was coming from a distant star. She looked up, and saw red optics staring down at her. Something stirred in her processor, a memory.

It had been like that ever since she left Draconis, odd things drawing memories from deep within her memory core. All she knew was that her past designation was Luna, the names Optimus, Elita, and Sentinel (whom for some reason she hated with a passion), and a few other names, and she had been turned into what she is now.

NightStalker flared her wings, and stood up, her visor flashing white and growling. She darted past him; the 'decepticon', and launched into the air. Wincing as she felt a shot from his cannon grazed her side, and she roared in pain as another shot tore through her wing, the force of the shot knocking her into the upper atmosphere of the blue-green planet. Gravity did the rest as soon as she was in range, and her armor grew uncomfortably hot and she spiraled out of control. She landed in an area full of fibrous organic plant life. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. As she stood up, she felt something brush her CPU, it felt familiar. She reached out for it, and was soon connected to something called 'the internet'.

She collapsed onto the ground, wincing as she moved her wing to get a look at it. There was a large hole torn into the membrane, and energon was dripping from it. She transformed into her bipedal form, and began to patch up the hole. She froze as she heard timid footsteps coming through the greenery. A small organic creature; 'human', came into view, wearing an orange 'dress', it had reddish-brown strands on its helm, and its optics were also a reddish-brown. It walked forward and placed a hand on her lower leg, looking up at her and into her light blue visor.

"My name's Sari, what's yours?" it asked its voice light and soft, and NightStalker realized that it was a _sparkling_, a child.

"NightStalker," she replied, and went back to patching her wings, wincing every time she hit a sensitive spot. She growled softly in annoyance, as she had to twist around uncomfortably to reach the wound.

The organic grinned, "that's a long name, how about I just call you Night'!" she exclaimed, and the femme was so startled, she dropped the patch she was using.

"How old are you youngling?" she asked, confused. Why was she being so nice?

"I'm 6 **(2)**! And what's a youngling? I'm a big girl!" the girl ranted.

Night' paused, surprised, and then she smiled, "a youngling is the term for child where I come from."

"Really?" asked Sari, looking at her wide-eyed, "where are you from? Are you an alien? What happened to your wing? Are you hurt? I can help!"

NightStalker stopped what she was doing again, processing what Sari had said before thinking about it, _"she's an organic, and all organic planets are off-limits_ (where she got that little piece of information, she had no clue)_ she could be dangerous!"_ she looked at the expectant girl before smiling and nodding. She handed the patch to Sari, "here, and thanks."

The girl climbed up onto her shoulder and began to patch up her wing while Night' told her stories about her home planet, Cybertron, her memories becoming clearer and clearer.

When Sari was 7, Night' finally decided to tell her about Optimus', Elitas, hers, and Sentinels idea to go to Draconis, and how she turned out like this. When she was done, Sari looked thoughtful.

"Well, did he try to come back for you?" she was obviously referring to Optimus.

NightStalker was silent for a second before responding, "I don't know. I heard him calling for me, and I heard Sentinel say that they needed to go." She looked downcast at this.

Sari patted Night's leg before speaking, "well, then he didn't truly want to abandon you. He wanted to go in after you, right?"

Night's visor brightened in realization, before softening, "I guess it was a good thing that he didn't come after me, or he might have become like me too," She sighed, "I've been such an idiot."

Sari grinned and cheekily said, "well that took you long enough to figure out!"

Night' fake glared at her, "hey! I resent that!"

"Back in the early 20th century, Detroit was known as the motor city, the automobile manufacturing capitol of the world. Today, Detroit is once again the world's leading manufacturer, not of automobiles, but of automatons, robots, or as we here at Sumdac Systems like to call them, our tireless mechanical partners. Ever reliable, never complaining, no task too mundane or unpleasant—," Night' zoned out half-way through the lecture that she had asked Sari to send to her comm. link. It was fun listening to Sari talk about it, but her father was boring the slag out of her!

She yawned, and began to listen again as Sparkplug; Sari's robotic dog, again took her key, and she outright laughed when she landed on her father and got gum stuck to her face. Suddenly, she heard him begin to speak again, and froze in realization of what he was doing.

"Here we are working on the latest development in nano-technology; self-replicating, sub-microscopic, bio-diagnostic robot."

"Scrap," she muttered, and then she transformed into beast mode and launched herself into the sky, flying high enough where humans would think she was just another bird, and not too soon either. There was a large explosion from the Sumdac systems main building, and a large… cockroach jumped out of the rubble, landing on the street and cracking the pavement.

She growled in frustration. You never, _ever_ mix organic material and cybertronian tech unless you absolutely know what you are doing.

She zoomed in with her visor, looking at the people evacuating the building, and frowned when she saw Sari was not one of them, and if Night' was going to go in and get her, she was going to have to fight the mutated cockroach that ate metal first. Amazing.

She was about to dive down when she saw a small orange drone fly out of Lake Erie and begin to scan the cars. It scanned a red and blue fire truck, a yellow and black car, a dark green SWAT car, a black and gold motorcycle, and an ambulance. That meant…

'_Scrap,'_ she thought, _'Optimus is here'_ not that she wasn't happy to have him here, she was just apprehensive of what his reaction would be to her new form. She watched them drive out of the water, and Optimus start addressing the cars.

She sighed and decided to stay circling in the air, not wanting to reveal herself to the Autobots just yet. She watched as Sari was picked up by the thing, and rescued by Optimus. She also saw how Sari got into the yellow and black bot and drove off with them into the Lake.

"Slaggit Sari!" growled NightStalker as she dove down into the lake after them. She soon saw the ship (which was bright orange and yellow, not very stealthy) and entered it, shaking off the extra water. She snuck down the hallway in her beast form, and looked around. She was in a storage area, and nobody was around.

"_Well, that's convenient,"_ She thought. Suddenly, she heard a faint noise coming from somewhere above her. It sounded like, screaming?

She felt a weight land on her back, and she heard the weight say in a very familiar, and very nervous voice "ouch! Night? What are you doing here!?"

Night craned her neck around to give Sari her 'I'm-not-amused-at-all-and-what-are-you-doing-here' face. Sari grinned sheepishly and shrugged, deciding to stay silent.

Suddenly a blue glow appeared, drawing Sari's attention, and causing her to jump off of Night's back and walks towards it. It was an orange box that was open, containing a bright blue iridescent sphere. It scanned Sari, and let off a series of pictures too fast to distinguish even for Night.

Sari blinked, "'kay? That was weird; did we just have a conversation?"

Suddenly a blue beam of light shot out, striking sari's key card, and causing Night to lunge forward, thinking she was in danger. But when the light cleared, they both saw that it had just changed the card into an oddly shaped gray key.

Sari glared at the offending box, "if you mess this up, you owe me my security deposit!"

Night grinned in amusement as Sari continued to tell off the box, but then she stiffened, feeling someone standing behind her. She spun around to see a very stunned Optimus Prime and Bumblebee.

She grinned sheepishly, showing her fangs, "hey Optimus, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Luna?!"

**(2)- I'm not sure how old Sari actually is in the show, so I'm just going to say around 8 in the first episode. (I hope I got her personality correct!)**

**Oh ya, I can't wait for Sentinel to show up, because now she remembers that he was the one that left her there. He's screwed.**

**Sooooooo… should I continue it?**

**Oh! And the picture of NightStalker is up on deviant art, my account name is turnbackthependulum.**

**EDIT: ummm…. Ya, I redid this chapter too. About five times in a row. Don't worry; I'm going to continue it though! And I really need input on the question at the top of this chapter! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! And I'm working on Nightstalkers form, but I do have Luna's up!**


End file.
